Winter Love
by nkitty29
Summary: Their love started in the winter and so did everything else. Athrun x Lacus
1. The Weather Outside

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will…

These stories were done for White Symphony's Holiday Drabble Challenge. This is one out of five stories. The stories are AU. There will be some OOC. Any type of reviews are welcomed.

* * *

The Weather Outside

-

The navy blue haired boy sat in the booth of the small café. He stared out the windo, but only saw white. He rolled his green eyes, looking back at the book that lay on the table. He started to read the contents within, but his mind wandered back to the situation he was in. Athrun just wanted to scream. He was stuck in this damn café because of the damn snow! And to make it worst for the high school senior,_ she_ was right there!

Athrun still focused on the book not wanting to look up. But it was hard for the boy; his eyes met the girl he had longed for four years. Her long petal color hair was tied up in two pigtails; she had a smile on her angelic face. She wore her work uniform that fit perfectly on her body. She was wiping the tables in the café.

Athrun only watched, it was what he did for the past four years. Ever since he came to this café, the White Rose. He has fallen in love with the pink haired girl. Every day no matter what, he would walk in take the same seat, have the same order and just watch her work. She always had a smile on her face, always saying kind words to the customers. He always stayed there until closing time which was five o'clock; she was always the last one out. At times Athrun would leave five minutes before or walked out with her. She always said a few things to Athrun, he would respond back in few words and then she would leave.

He watched as she went to the back room. Athrun sighed to himself, he was pathetic. He was a damn stalker; he was living in a dream world. What an idiot he was. His eyes wandered around the café, it was complete empty it was only him and her and the holiday decorations. Athrun cursed at the weatherman, predicting wrong about the day. He knew it was going to snow but not this much! And now he's snowed him with her.

'_Just great…'_

Suddenly the lights in the café went out and a scream was heard. Athrun quickly jumped knowing very well who that was. (Also she was the only one there beside himself.) He took out his cellular phone which had no signal, it provided the boy light, and he walked (rather yet ran) through the room getting to the back. His eyes met the pink-haired girl holding a flashlight and working with some wires, in a box. Athrun instantly recognized it was fuse box; she must have hit it or something to cause the little blackout in the café.

"Do you need help?" Athrun finally took the courage to ask, he startled the girl making her drop the flashlight. Athrun quickly went to her aid, "Sorry for that."

The girl shook her head, "No it's my fault. I wanted to turn on the heater, but instead I got the power out…"

The girl continued with her sorry speech, but Athrun wasn't listening. He had a smile on his face, _'She's so cute…'_

Her lips stopped moving and Athrun still stared by now he was in his own little world. Lacus started to wave her hand in front of the boy wanting him back to reality. "Excuse me?" Athrun finally came back as he felt a tug on his sweater. He blinked a couple of times; his green eyes met blue ones.

"Once again I'm sorry for that…I was spacing out." Lacus giggled as she heard his excuse, her laughter was music to his ears. "As I was saying do you want help?" Athrun said wanting to get back on track before he went back to La La land.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you but I do." Lacus pointed at the fuse box.

"Don't worry I'm good at these sorts of things, it will be fixed in no time. Do you mind if you shine the light there?" Lacus shook her head and helped out. Athrun looked at the wires and started to work, a few minutes later the lights came back on.

"Done..." Athrun whispered, suddenly he felt something hit against him, it was her. She had her arms around his neck and her head was burned in his chest. She was repeating the say words over and over again, "Thank you! Thank you! If my boss found out, I would have been dead!"

Athrun felt the heat rush to his head that instant. He wanted to wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, but didn't. She finally let go and Athrun quickly missed her touch.

"I'm very grateful as a reward you get a special treat anything you want from café for free." She smiled sweetly and quickly took his hand dragging him back inside. Athrun surprised by her action, but still went along with it. Upon entering the main area, they both stopped as their eyes came across colorful lights. All the holiday lights in the café were on, making the room shine.

Athrun cursed at himself for doing the wrong thing, he was about to apologize. However, Lacus beat him, "It's beautiful!" She held his hand tighter, "It's so wonderful…" Athrun said nothing only look at her, she was truly happy.

The time passed between the teens. They sat in booth, enjoying their time together getting to know each other. To Athrun this was dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He learned many things about his dream girl that he never thought he would know. He as well shared some of his life to Lacus. The girl took sip from her apple cinnamon tea, her blue eyes wandered to clock. It was eight o'clock, and they were still snowed in.

"It's getting late." Athrun said as he finished his cup of hot chocolate. Lacus only nodded in agreement, she took the cups and plates and headed towards the kitchen. Athrun watched, he smiled it wasn't half bad getting snowed in. He got up walking towards the windows, wanting to see if there was a way out. Sadly for him there wasn't. Coming up behind was Lacus, she had a smile on her thinking of her time with the green eyed boy. She was happy to be with him, she saw him every day, and every day she grew a crush on him which bigger each passing day.

"The weather outside is beautiful isn't it?" Lacus asked as she stood beside him. Athrun only shrugged, he didn't consider it wonderful; he thought it was terrible, but for today and today alone it was beautiful.

"Yea, it is…"


	2. Snowman

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will…

Thank you for the reviews...

* * *

Snowman

-

"Lacus-san, he's outside again." Meyrin said as she dropped by her boss' office.

The young woman of twenty looked up at her worker; she nodded and bid the girl away. Lacus sank in her seat only thinking about her boyfriend no wait ex-boyfriend of three years. She shook her head wanting her thoughts to go away; maybe a cup of tea will calm her down. She walked out of her office, making it to the main area of the small café. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, baked treats and other sweet scents filled the air. She smiled to herself, not believing that this small café that she worked in for years was now hers.

"Lacus-san, would you like the usual?" Asked a red-violet haired girl, she stood behind the counter waiting for her boss' order. Lacus only nodded, Lunamaria went away getting her drink. Lacus' blue eyes came across the window; her eyes spotted the nary-haired young man that stood outside in the snow. She quickly looked away; she felt a stab of pain hit her heart. She wanted to forgive him, but how can you accept a man that broke your heart after giving him so much?

"Miss?" Lunamaria set down the drink, looking sadly at her employer. She looked out the window and saw the man, the man held Lacus' heart. Lunamaria smiled sweetly at the man, she wished that the two lovers would be back together again. She didn't want to see the black cloud that hung over their heads. The young worker watched as her boss took the drink and left.

Lacus walked over to the booth, _their_ booth. Memories of her past lover came into mind, sadness quickly consumed her. She took a sit and sipped her tea wanting the pain to go away. However, it didn't. She stared down at the drink; in the dark liquid she saw her reflection. Her mirror image stared back at her with lonely eyes, from those lonely eyes tears were threatening to come out.

Outside in the cold weather stood the navy-haired man whose green eyes watched everything that happened within the White Rose. It was snowing, snowing for days. The white powder piled upon his body covering him in the white snow. He was known as the Snowman, the man that stood outside across the street from the small café. He stood out there for days just standing waiting for something or someone. The people in the town said he waited for his pink-haired angel to come and forgive him for his sin. Others say he is just a fool who has nothing better to do, but just stalk the new owner of the café, the pink-haired woman.

No one knew the true reason for this act. Athrun just stood outside across the street from the café. His hands were dug in deep within his winter coat seeking warmth and so was his whole body. Athrun ignored the weather, the freezing cold he was feeling and still stood out there. He has been doing that for the past days.

He wanted to show his forgiveness, he wanted to show that he was sorry to the woman that he loved. He was damn a fool, he was an idiot. It was a mistake that should be erased, but how can you erase something that happened in the past? How can you erase her tears? How can you erase that event? Athrun wanted to go back in time and stop himself from doing what he did. However, here was nothing he can do; he just stood there in the snow.

He closed his eyes; images of the event that ruined his relationship with the woman came rushing back. What was he thinking back then? Athrun snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard a voice that he thought was lost.

"Athrun Zala, the Snowman."

* * *

This story is the **only **one I'm actually happy with... 


	3. Warm Me Up

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will….

Thanks for the reviews...

Inspired by the Black Rose's _Just a Friend_

* * *

Warm Me Up

-

The pink haired woman paced around the newly bought apartment. She hugged her arms around her body seeking warmth, but none came. She waited for word from her landlord about the heater. For some reason it didn't work for her apartment. Maybe she can do something else; maybe unpack that can keep her mind off the cold temperature in the room.

Lacus walked over to one of the many boxes in the room. They were all settle down in the corner of the spacious room which will be her new living room. Her hands reached out, they were still shaking from the cold. She ignored what she felt and took the box. Placing it on the wooden floor, she gently opened it. Upon opening it, her eyes came across wrapped objects.

Something caught her eyes; it was a paper sticking out. Her fingers which were now red thanks to the temperature, took it out. Her blue eyes landed on a picture. It was her and him. Each had a smile on their face. Lacus instantly remembered that day; it was only one week before they broke up. A small sad smile came across her lips.

But that was in the past, she had a new relationship with him now…

"_Athrun Zala, the snowman…" He turned and saw her pink headed angel. She held a smile on her face._

"_Lacus…I…I-" He was stopped._

"_Why don't we go inside? You must be cold, come let's go in." She took his hands and walked him into the café._

"…" _He only followed._

_Both of them sat in silence until he spoke, "I'm sorry."_

_She looked up, laying a finger on her chin; she tilted her head to the side, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"_

"_Please don't play. You know what I'm talking about…I didn't know what came over me. I mean she was-" But once again he was stopped._

"_Athrun, there is no need to explain. It's in the past now. That was just a sign. A sign telling us that we're not meant to be a couple." She said quietly, her hands wrapped around the mug._

"_No, you don't understand. Lacus, I love you. I-" His cold hands reached out to touch her but she pulled back._

"_No, Athrun…You don't…You only care for me as a friend as I do to you now." She touched his cold hands settling them back down; she looked up at the man with another smile, a fake one like the rest._

"_What are you talking about!" His voice held sadness._

_She looked down at their hands; she held a tight grip on his. "I was thinking…We have known each for years now. Together we created a great relationship but as the time went by you lost interest in me. Our relationship slowly went down to only friends. As much as I wanted to have you back, you wouldn't return." She let go._

"_Lacus, no you're wrong." She didn't know how wrong she was._

"_Athrun, I think it's best if you and I were just friends. It's better this way…"_

Her fingers traced over the picture, they were just friends and nothing more. It was better this way right?

Unknowing to the woman, the door opened. Stepping in the cold apartment was the navy haired man she was thinking about. His steps were quiet as he walked towards the woman. He was only paying a _friendly_ visit.

It was only two weeks since their talk in the café. Since that short time, they went their separate ways well she did. She acted as if nothing had happened between them but how can you wash away three years? Athrun didn't, he just couldn't. He loved her so much that he couldn't just wash her away. That incident was nothing to him but she thought otherwise. She thinks he lost interest in her but it wasn't like that. She was wrong; he didn't love her as a friend but more.

He stood behind and yet she didn't even notice him. She still stared at the picture, it brought wonderful memories. He stared at her back; her long rosy locks were loose behind her. He could smell her sweet scent, but what caught his attention was that she was shaking. She was cold; well it didn't take a genius to know that. With the low temperature in the room who wouldn't be cold.

Lacus suddenly felt some heavy upon her shoulders. Her eyes landed upon a brown coat, she felt a sudden wave of warmth, the kind that she was seeking for. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, they were strong and a familiar feeling rose up within her.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" She stayed still enjoying the moment.

"Just keeping you warm…" He simply replied. But wasn't this too much comfort from a friend?

"Athrun, remember what I said." Lacus said she wanted to get free but at the same time she didn't. She held the picture in her hands tighter.

"I don't want to remember."

"Athrun please-"

His grip around her tightened, "Lacus, it's your turn to listen. I love you, not as a friend but more than that. I have never lost any kind of interest in you. I feel and felt more attracted to you each day. That night I was thinking she was you; I don't know what came over me that night. I was acting like fool. I don't consider that event a sign that we shouldn't be together but a stupid mistake I made. A mistake that opened my eyes and showed me that I truly love you…"

Droplets of salty tears fell upon the picture. More tears rolled down her face.

"Lacus please let me back in your life." He wanted to be in her life and as well in her heart. He was always in her heart, no matter what her words were. He will never be just a friend.

The pink haired woman turned around letting the picture fall. She laid a kiss upon his lips, he quickly accepted it. She gave him a sweet kiss, one that he had been longing for. His lips were warm, unlike hers. They gave her the warmth that was wanted. Of course she was going to let him in, after all he was and still is the fire keeping her warm in the winter nights.


	4. Christmas Decorations

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…

Thanks for the reviews…

* * *

Christmas Decorations 

-  


"Athrun, are you sure you don't need help?" Lacus asked in amusement, she tried her best to sound worry, but it failed. She only wanted to laugh at her boyfriend. She reentered the living room with another box of ornaments. She settled the box with the rest of the others by the plain green pine tree.

"Athrun?" She called out again to her boyfriend.

The navy blue haired man was only cursing at himself for the situation he was in. From head to toe Athrun Zala was wrapped around in Christmas lights. It first started out as a simple task of decorating the tree with the colorful lights, but somewhere during that process he ended up wrapping himself in the lights.

As Athrun tried to rid himself of the lights, he heard laughter coming from the pink haired woman. "Ahahaha very funny…" He said sarcastically, looked over at the woman. She covered her mouth trying to contain the laughter, but it failed. Their gaze met for a moment and Athrun saw in sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Lacus what are you doing?" His green eyes watched as the woman walked over to the outlet with the plug. "Lacus, please don't-" But before he can finish, the lights around him lit up.

"Now all you need is the golden star…" Lacus said as she took out a star from the box. She walked over to the man and laid the star upon his head. She clapped her hands together feeling pleased with her deed.

"There now you are my Christmas tree." She gave him a smile and a peck of the cheek which made Athrun instantly blush. That quickly disappeared as he remembered the mess he was in.

"Lacus as much I would _love_ to be your tree…It's very uncomfortable being trap in these things."

"Okay…" Lacus said sadly as she helped out. She carefully untangled the man from the lights.

The day turned into night, the couple sat in front of the finally finished decorated Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Lacus asked as she laid her head in Athrun's shoulder.

"Yea…"Athrun answered blankly. Lacus looked up at the man. Ever since she helped him out of the lights, he had been spacing out.

"Athrun are you okay?" Lacus finally asked, she kept quiet the whole time only ignoring his actions. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Yea, don't you think that space…" He pointed at a spot on the tree, "Is too empty?" He asked, he looked at Lacus who nodded to his question.

"You're right." She got up and walked over to the tree, she held out her hand, "Can you pass me the blue ball?"

Her hands felt the smooth and cold texture of the glass round ornament. She placed it on the tree, but it was still empty. "Can you pass me another one?" Her eyes still focused on that spot of the tree.

Once again she felt the smooth texture of the decoration. "I think you should add one more." Athrun suggested, his hand was buried deep in his pockets. His fingers played witha small box.

"Yup, one more should make it complete." She held out her hand once again but this time she didn't felt a round shape. It was a square somewhat like a box. She quickly turned around to meet a kneeing Athrun,

"Lacus Clyne, will you marry me?"


	5. Snowflakes

I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…

Last installment. Thank you for the reviews...

* * *

Snowflake 

-

"Daddy, look it's snowing!" The little purple haired girl had let go of her father's hands and started to dance on the little pathway. She stuck her tongue out wanting to catch the falling crystals of snow.

"Aren't they nice?" Tifa asked her father, who only smiled nodding his head.

"_They are beautiful aren't they?" She asked as she held out her gloved hand wanting to catch the snowflakes that swiftly floated down. They were cold and delicate and as soon as they landed on the white glove they quickly melted. _

_The pink haired woman looked at her husband, who only shrugged at her question, "I don't see it…They are just falling transparent ice crystals." Her husband replied back as he dusted some of the piling snow off his shoulder._

"_They are beautiful because each has a different pattern which makes them special and unique. Plus they are a gift…" Lacus said as she looked up at the sky, a small smile of sadness came across her face._

"_Gift?" Athrun couldn't help but ask, "How so?" _

The little girl stopped her dance and looked at her father, "Daddy, why does it snow?" The blue eyed girl asked out of the blue.

"It's snows because…"

"_They are a gift from the heavens…They are a gift from the souls that rest there. Snowflakes are frozen tears of happiness from the sky, cold and yet pure…"_

"Are they a gift from her too?" Tifa asked her father, he only nodded.

"She must be waiting, come let's go and give her our gift." Athrun walked over to his little girl and took her hand.

The father and daughter walked hand and hand towards their destination. The snow kept falling, piling up on the pathway.

"Can I please take them to her?" The lavender headed girl held out her hands wanting to receive the bouquet of white roses. Her father gave her the flowers and watched as his daughter ran and laid the flowers in front of the grave.

_Lacus Zala _

_1976 - 2006_

_A loving wife and mother…  
She will forever be missed…_

"Hello mommy, me and daddy came to visit you…"

"_Athrun isn't the snow beautiful…" The woman in white turned her head toward the window in the hospital room. She felt the grip on her hand tighten; she also felt her breath becoming short each passing second._

"_Why is it beautiful?" She asked to her lover._

"_Because…" The man felt tears run down his face, "Each snowflake is special and unique. They are frozen tears of happiness, cold yet pure..."_

_The only noise that was in the room was the long beep from the heart monitor. A forever going line was shown on the screen. _

Athrun looked up watching as the ice crystals gently floated down. They were from her, he reaching out for her frozen tears…

-

* * *

I personally hate this one no wait correction...I personally hate the all of these stories. 


End file.
